


Always Together

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: Naia And Gurjin had a big fight. With the help of Amri and Rian they get to talk it out.
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to @thethirdstageofdeath. I don't know personally who this person is but from my very first story in Ao3 they always are commenting, giving kuddos and just overall giving support to me. Plus they even made a drawing in their Tumblr(same name as they Ao3 account) of one of my stories called: "Because we have hope" so yeah. I've been meaning to do something to let the person know that their support does not go unnoticed.

Rian walked around with his paladin uniform. He was looking for his best friend Gurjin. He was pretty sure he had working hours that day too, or was he confusing dates? He asked some soldiers if they seen him and they said that they had. Good he wasn't confused then, all that was left now was to find him. He thanked his fellow paladins and kept on walking and searching for him. Turning in a corner outside near the sides of the building he finally found him. Gurjin had his back resting on such building they guarded with both of his arms crossed over his chest and his face looking down making his hair create a curtain hiding his expression. 

"Gurjin here you are!", Rian walked towards him and the Drenchen reacted lifting his head up and looking at him. Rian noticed how tense he looked and his shoulder seemed to stiff up. This though didn't last long because Gurjin was filled with relief to see his best friend. "Rian I'm glad you're here"

Rian rested his back on the building standing next to him and looking at him. "How long have you been here dude? I couldn't find you anywhere", he said as his friend chuckled. 

"It makes sense considering almost no one guards the sides. Still I received orders from the Maudras to position myself here since is the place normally left empty. They really do want to make sure no danger gets in by any angle or turn", Rian nooded. For him it made sense especially considering all that was happening now that the resistance was up. All Maudras were working the double trying their best to protect their clan and well everyone's clans to be more precise. It was a big responsibility. 

"Also I came here earlier than usual", Gurjin normally came much later than Rian but that day was the exception. Rian laughed, "Jaja was home so stressful this morning that you rushed to work earlier than usual to get away?"

Tense once again. Rian stopped laughing as he noticed the body language his friend was expressing unconsciously. He looked up trying to meet his avoiding eyes. "Gurjin did something happen this morning?", Rian asked because of manners but he already knew his friend enough to know that the answer was yes.

Since it was Rian, Gurjin gave in and told him he and Naia had a fight in the morning. "Oh well that's a bummer. Still you two will soon be back fighting side by side in no time for sure! You both are always like that, one second you fight and look like your about to kill each other and in the other your both normally standing next to each other like nothing happened"

Gurjin sight and looked away. "I wish...I hope but- this fight. It's the biggest fight we had since I can remember. We had never fought like this. The scary part was how she looked at me. Sure I know Naia can be scary at times, I'm used to that, but what scared me the most was that...it genuinely looked like she hated me. Thinking about it made me remember all the jokes she would make saying stuff like: "I can't believe we once were in the same stomach", "yes he is my twin crazy right? I would make jokes like that too but they were just kidding and I knew that. Still what if when Naia said them she meant it?"

Rian shook his head and placed a hand over his shoulder. "No Gurjin that's not true and I know it! Naia And you are twins after all and she could never hate you. Sure you have fights but that's normal in any family. Give her some time I'm sure it's going to be fine", Gurjin was glad to have his best friend with him to keep him grounded. He didn't feel completely better off the bat of course but Rian's words help him ease his mind a bit and relax. They then changed the topic to distract their minds for a while. Meanwhile what they didn't know was that in the corner where the building bent Amri had heard the whole conversation. 

~~~

That afternoon finally arriving at the Swamp of Sog Amri went quickly to see Naia. He didn't know what the fight between these two had been about but whatever it was it was obviously not healthy for them to keep at it. He had hope that he could help cool the atmosphere a bit and at least help Naia calm down and then tell her about his worries with Gurjin. 

Naia was in the throne room about to leave. She had done all her duties for the day and she was excited for the next day. Today was about reunions but tomorrow the newly Drenchen Maudra was needed to go with some of her soldiers outside the swaps borders. Finally an adventure where she didn't had to sit on a thrown all day, it just wasn't her style. Still not to brag but she was doing a very good job even if it wasn't her favorite thing to do. It helped that she wasn't afraid to speak up so in each reunion she would always speak her mind out and defended her clan. 

Just as she went to open the big doors they opened for her and revealed Amri who seemed to have been running a lot. "Amri? What are you doing here? I thought you would be helping look out in Stone in the Wood", Amri bent down, his hands grabbing his knees as he took deep breaths. Once he felt he could breathe normally again he looked up at her. "Look I need to talk with you alone", 

She closed the door behind them and put her arms over her hips. "Okay, speak", Amri stood straight up again. He looked deep into her eyes. She noticed this look. It always felt like his eyes were trying to search for something in her each time he looked at her like that. It also let her know he knew something she didn't. "I know you had a big fight with Gurjin this morning"

Naia had no idea how he could had known that. Either way it didn't matter. She turned around and walked the other way making the Grottan sight. She wanted to avoid the topic he could tell. Still this wasn't the usual fight these two would normally have. He could remember how affected and hurt Gurjin was and he could now find the distress in Naia. He took one step forward seeing how Naia was now passing from one side of the room to the other. "Look Naia I don't want to pressure you to tell me but-"

"Then don't", she said cutting him off. Amri decided not to keep nagging on it and walked towards her. She was now resting on a wall looking out a window. He touched her hair since she had her back turned against him and he could see her ears go up a bit. He smiled knowing this could help calm her now. "Okay we don't have to talk about it now. Sorry if I pressure you", there was a peaceful silence after that. Naia at first stood straight, her arms crossed,her back tense and her stare firm on the window and whatever was outside. Still slowly by feeling Amri's soft hands she slowly felt her body relaxing and giving in to his arms as she now rested on them. Amri wrapped them around her and her face now turned up to see his. "What kinda magic do you use on me Grottan?", she asked making him chuckle. 

He rested his face over hers and slowly began to move from side to side both of them now closing their eyes and just living this tiny moment they had created for themselves. She felt his heart beating and smiled with her eyes closed. Still that smile didn't last long when her mind wandered back to her twin. She felt better now to talk about it and open her eyes moving her head slightly up. "Amri about my fight with Gurjin this morning..."

He opened his eyes and looked back down at her paying close attention. "I woke up the wrong side of the bed. I felt stressed out and nostalgic...I missed her telling me to wake up already", Amri already knew who she was talking about. "I was rude and grumpy in the morning and Gurjin saw. He didn't know why but of course he tried to cheer me up being silly and stuff. I wasn't having it and yelled at him to grow up. He didn't take it personally because well...I scream a lot", both of them chuckled a bit at that statement. "So his cheering up continued and it really was rubbing off of me the wrong way. I told him it must be nice to be him. No one looking at you as the new Maudra and no responsibilities. He turned serious and told me that sure he wasn't the Maudra but he did in fact had responsibilities too. He told me not screaming at me you could tell he still wasn't mad mad because he remained polite about it and I knew he was right. He is a soldier after all and he has gone through a lot but...I was just not in the right stage of mind and...I can't believe I said that to him", she covered her eyes with her hands.

Amri started rocking her from side to side whispering that it was ok in her ears. A minute later she showed her face again now ready to continue her story. "So I told him he had no idea how much I was suffering the lost of mom. He of course was not expecting me to bring her up and got mad to. This time for real. He screamed that of course he did. He lost a mother too. I started screaming even more and by the end of it I told him that if mother would see him now she would be disappointed. Of course as soon as I said it my eyes grew big. I saw how hurt he looked. Never had I hurt my brother the way I did this morning. I was going to tell him that it was a mistake of mine, that I didn't really mean it and that I was just mad. Before I could say any of that though he grabbed his stuff and said he needed to head out to work running away before I could get to him", Amri understood now why Gurjin said what he said and he also understood why this topic brought Naia at edge.

"Well that was harsh but it's ok because you didn't mean it. If you talk to Gurjin you can fix this and-", Naia looked away. "I want to tell him that I'm sorry but he probably hates me now, so how am I even going to get him to listen to me?"

Amri showed a smirk and shook his head slowly. Naia demanded to know what was so funny. "You two really are twins aren't you?", He let go of Naia and stood in front of her. He explained what he overhead Gurjin say to Rian that morning. Naia placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh no he thinks I hate him? That's not true!", Amri grabbed her hands. "The same way you think he hates you. I am 100% sure that he does not, the same way you don't hate him. So just talk to him and give him a chance. I'll be here to back you up", she knew he was right.

In that moment both of their ears flick in the air as they both catched the sounds of footsteps and some whispering coming from the other end of the big doors. They both opened them and found Rian and Gurjin standing there. They both seemed to be trying to pass through the hallways unnoticed. "Rian! Gurjin! Wait up!", Said Amri taking advantage of the time and stopping them in their tracks.

They both turned around and walked to him and Naia. Naia could see how Gurjin avoided making eye contact with her but Amri gave her a confident smile giving her strength. "Um hey Gurjin may I speak with you alone?", She pointed at the throne room where they could talk without being interrupted.

Gurjin and Rian seemed to whisper to each other some things and finally Rian pushed his friend forward a bit. "Okay", the Drenchen said in a dry way and entered the room. Before Naia could close the door completely she felt Amri grab her arm. "You got this, you always do", she smiled and then finally closed the door completely.

Once she did she saw Gurjin staring outside the same window she and Amri had stare out at previously. She walked there and stood next to him. A dreadful silence consumed the air. "Do you need me to do something?", asked Gurjin not looking at her yet. His voice was rather cold but she deserved it. 

"I-...look Gurjin I'm sorry", her brother turned and finally looked at her straight on. "I didn't mean to say those horribles things to you this morning. It was wrong of me no matter how mad of a mood I was in. That is no excuse. I've been feeling horrible about it all day. Of course you have responsibilities too! Your super important to the resistance! Plus your my brother, I will always need you here with me. Mom wouldn't be disappointed at you, she would be proud. If anything she would disappointed at me...", Gurjin shook his head.

"Why? Your doing such a good job. One day you weren't in charge of anything and now you're a Maudra. It happened so fast but here you are doing it anyways. Your the strongest girl I know. I'm sorry too for screaming back at you. I should had given you space this morning when I saw you were mad instead of bothering you. Mom would be proud of you too", they both smiled. 

They hadn't talked much about their mother ever since she left and they guided her spirits back to Thra. It was therapeutic, something they both needed. "I know we fight a lot but I really do love you sis", she nodded. "Same here idiot", they laughed feeling how the air around them felt much lighter.

"We will always be together", Naia stated firmly and Gurjin opened his arms. 

"Awkward sibling hug?", he asked.

"Awkward sibling hug", she responded accepting it.

Because no matter how much these two fight and bother each other they will always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also we need more sibling moments between these two on season 2.


End file.
